A messaging platform (e.g., a social network) can provide content presentation for large numbers of individuals and organizations. A messaging platform can provide a mechanism for creating accounts and can enable users to designate other accounts from which to obtain content via the messaging platform. For example, a messaging platform can provide a mechanism that enables a user to designate one or more other accounts in the messaging platform to “Follow” so that content authored by those designated accounts will appear in a stream of the user. In addition, a messaging platform can provide an “Unfollow” mechanism that enables a user to rescind those designations.